Mary Has Arrived
by chokylover
Summary: It's a new year full of surprises for Mary. She joined a new school and so a new adventure is set. Read to find out how she copes with dark times and being part of the unimportant.


One thing to clear:** I NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR DO I PROFIT FROM WRITING THIS. I AM SIMPLY TAKING J.K. ROWLING'S WORK AND TWISTING IT FOR MY OWN AMUSEMENT.**

Also, this is dedicated to all Mary-Sues and Gary-Stus lovers and haters around the world, since apparently everybody now is classified as one. NOBODY seems to escape the title these days and so the literary world is fading.

One last thing: Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day had finally come, not only was she attending the school of her dreams but she couldn't wait to meet the students. Her trunk was already packed and all that was left was the delicious breakfast her mother had cooked. So she hurriedly went to the dining room and sat at the table.

"Mary, ready for your first day?" asked her mom, serving her pancakes.

"Ready as I'll ever be" she replied nervously after taking a bite.

"If anything feel free to send an owl, though I'm sure you'll do just fine" said her father.

"Now hurry up and eat, it's almost time"

"I'm already done mum"

The trio got ready to leave the house and make their way to the station. Upon arrival, Mary walked anxiously to Platform 9 3/4 ready to make her entrance. She went through the platform to find every other student there saying their goodbyes.

"Well" she said, turning around, "This is it"

"Darling remember to behave properly and take care of yourself" said her mum while wrapping her in an airtight hug.

"Study hard and have fun" she turned to look at her dad who bore an amused expression.

"Will do! Goodbye" she searched for the entrance and immediately started looking for a compartment while the train started it's course. Seeing as how many were full, she made her way to the back and opened the door to find a boy already sitting there.

"Do you mind?" she asked, looking at him hopefully.

"N-not at all" he smiled at her and stood to help with her trunk.

"Thanks. What's your name?"

"Neville Longbottom"

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Mary Stu"

"Likewise. You're new?"

"Just transferred in actually"

"Welcome aboard then"

"Thanks"

"Why transfer for your sixth year?"

"Change of scenery and because there's no point in this story if I don't"

"Totally understand. If you need any help, come to me"

"Thanks Neville, that's very sweet"

The train came to a sudden stop, signaling their arrival to the school. They got off and made their way to the carriages. Neville led her to the nearest one where coincidentally his friends were waiting.

"Hey Neville"

"Hey Luna, how was your summer?"

"It was quite interesting actually and yours?"

"Nothing much, spent some time with gran"

"Who's your friend?" asked Hermione.

"Oh um this is Mary, she just transfered in"

"Welcome Mary" said scarhead kid sitting next to the bushy-haired one.

"Nice to be here. Everything looks so magical."

"It's supposed to, kid" replied the redhead.

"Oh honestly Ron, even you were overwhelmed when arriving here the first time. Pay him no mind Mary" exclaimed Hermione, while redhead glared.

"Meanwhile, I'll introduce them so this seems less confusing"

"Brilliant Neville" said Mary

"Right, the hipster blonde is Luna 'Loony' Lovegood, the one glaring is Ron Weasley and next to him is Hermione Granger"

"Pleasure. What about scarhead?" Mary asked, staring at the scar.

"Oh that's Harry Potter"

Harry smiled at her and waved. "Nice to meet you"

"That's a mighty looking scar you got there"

"Why thank you, it's quite famous around here"

"I bet. So how exactly do they welcome you here, any pranks?"

"Watch out for Fred and George and you'll do fine" smiled Ron.

"Usually they start by sorting the first years. Then the headmaster makes an intriguing speech followed by the start-of-term feast." replied Hermione.

"My favorite part of the evening. Speaking of which, I'm hungry. Does anybody know what they're serving tonight?" wondered Ron while everyone heard his stomach growl in response.

"Not sure, but I hope there's pudding" said Luna.

They arrived and went inside were they sat in their respective House tables.

"But wait, where am I supposed to sit?"

"You don't even belong here" said a cold voice from behind.

Mary turned to see the palest guy with grey eyes and sleek-blonde hair. "Um, why would you even say that?"

"Because I'm mean, and I hate you. It's in my programming."

"Who are you anyway?"

"Not that you're worthy of knowing, but I'm Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince" he said with an air of arrogance.

Mary snorted. "Please, you're hardly prince material"

"How dare you talk to me like that?!" he glared at her.

Conveniently a professor choose that moment to intervene. "Mr. Malfoy, please refrain from attacking our students. And Ms. Stu, you're about to be sorted, follow me."

Malfoy rolled his eyes annoyed and made his way to the Slytherin table. Mary proceeded to follow the professor to the front where she held some strange-looking hat._ Apparently the hat is the one who does the sorting around here, strange. _The hat was placed on her head and she closed her eyes in anticipation.

"Mmmm, yes yes I see that you're a coward and yet smart enough. OOOO this one is difficult, such a mind I tell you. Better be--------HUFFLEPUFF!!!"

Everyone cheered and Mary looked at the professor.

"That's the yellow and unimportant House table at your left" smiled the professor.

"Thanks" said Mary, getting up and walking towards the assigned table. She sat and after a few "Welcome" and "Congratulations" they all remained silent to hear the headmaster's speech full of wisdom, riddles and foreshadowing. After he was done and everybody stuffed themselves, they walked to their dormitories. Mary entered her room to find her timetable on her bed next to her trunk.

"Very well, off to bed then"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finite! Next chapter, first day of classes :D

Hope you had a laugh and thanks for reading it!


End file.
